Danse
by Akano-san
Summary: Aucun rapport avec Tal ou Flo Rida, je vous rassure ! Juste un Zoro triste et amoureux, qui regarde danser les mariés, assis à la table avec sa très chère amie la bouteille, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain blond l'entraîne sur la piste... Et avec une jolie chanson de Oldelaf en fond !


_**Danse**_

Des éclats de rire retentissent à côté de moi, perçant le brouhaha et couvrant la musique. Je tourne la tête et regarde les trois filles qui gloussent bêtement, sûrement pour les beaux yeux d'un crétin. Perona reprit son récit en chuchotant avant de se plier de nouveau en deux, les larmes aux yeux de se marrer autant.  
Je soupire. Qu'elles sont chiantes. Que c'est chiant.

_A côté, ça rigole _

_Je m'en fous, ce mariage me désole_

Je suis tout seul, encore assis à la table alors que j'ai fini de manger depuis bien longtemps. Un peu plus loin Luffy, Ussop, Chopper et Brook chantent des chansons sans queue ni tête, en hurlant les paroles plutôt qu'en les fredonnant.  
Franky parle avec un membre de l'équipage de Shanks, et crie de temps en temps de petits : « C'est un SUPPPPEERRRRR mariage ! »  
On tire une chaise à ma droite. Robin s'assoit et me dit sans me regarder :

- C'est dur n'est-ce pas ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De voir la personne que l'on aime se marier à une autre.

Elle fixe quatre pirates qui font un concours de beuverie.  
Elle m'énerve, à toujours dire n'importe quoi, sans même regarder ceux à qui elle s'adresse.

- La ferme, est tout ce que j'arrive à lui répondre.

Elle hausse les épaules, puis se lève et repart. Au moins, elle a compris le message : barre-toi, et vite.

Et toi, t'es là. Sur la piste. Et elle est accroché à ton bras. Rhaaa, qu'elle m'énerve cette fichue sorcière, toujours à te coller.  
Et toi, t'es là, et tu la fais virevolter.

_Mais je me trouve un bonheur _

_C'est te voir danser des heures _

_Comme jamais _

_Je ne saurais_

T'es tellement beau, ça m'brûle les yeux, si tu savais.  
J'me demande où t'as bien pu apprendre à danser comme ça.  
On dirait un ange, j'te jure, c'est hallucinant.  
T'es tellement magnifique, dans ton costume noir et brillant, avec ta cravate blanche et tes chaussures à paillettes.  
Tes cheveux blonds illuminent comme le soleil, et ton oeil bleu océan est rempli d'étincelles.  
J'crois que t'es le mec plus parfait de tout Grand Line, question physique (question caractère après, je ne dirais rien).  
Et le pire, c'est que j'suis pas sûr que tu le saches.  
Est-ce qu'elle te l'a déjà dit au moins, cette foutue sorcière, que t'étais beau comme un dieu ?

_Est-ce ta grâce ou l'alcool_

_Qui me font croire que tu décolles ?_

_Juste mon verre à la main_

_J'écoute passer les refrains_

Je remplis de nouveau mon verre.  
Limite, j'aurais voulu me noyer dans tout le saké que j'avalais.  
J'arrive pas à m'arrêter, c'est machinal, quand je la vois qui se pend à ton cou, ma main bouge toute seule, et me ressert un verre.  
Tu bouges trop bien pour elle, elle galère à te suivre.  
Puis elle, elle a les pieds ancrés dans le sol.  
Toi, t'sais, limite t'es en apesanteur, c'est incroyable.  
Tu l'sais ça, que t'es incroyable ?  
Est-ce qu'elle te l'a déjà dit, cette foutue sorcière ?

_Toute la nuit_

_Je t'envie_

Je sais pas qui c'est que je jalouse le plus.  
Si c'est elle, parce qu'elle peut t'embrasser, danser avec toi, se coucher dans le même lit, faire l'amour avec toi.  
Ou si c'est toi, parce que t'es trop beau, que tu danses trop bien, que tu es tellement extraordinaire, tellement heureux.  
Mais j'pense quand même que j'suis plus en colère contre la sorcière que contre toi.  
Ouais, c'est même sûr.

_Danse oh oui, danse_

_Fais comme si j'étais pas là_

_Quelle chance de te voir danser comme ça_

T'as toujours pas capté que j't'observe depuis l'début.  
T'es trop captivé par ta toute récente _femme.  
_Putain, le mot m'écorche la bouche, j't'assure c'est trop dur.  
Comme la vision de cet anneau autour de ton annulaire.  
Ca fait trop bizarre.  
En plus, c'est une bague toute bête.  
Pour un mec aussi formidable que toi, ça fait pitié.  
Mais bon, j'vais arrêter de critiquer hein.  
Au moins, j'peux toujours te regarder danser comme tu le fais là.  
Et même si c'est pas moi que tu prends dans tes bras, c'est déjà pas mal que je puisse t'admirer hein ?

_Danse oh oui, danse_

_Et mes yeux dansent avec toi _

_Vas-y danse devant moi qui n'ose pas_

Non seulement j'ai ni cavalier, ni cavalière, mais en plus, je sais très bien que si je vais danser à côté de toi, j'vais m'ridiculiser complet.  
Alors j'préfère rester assis, c'est moins crevant, à vider la bouteille petit à petit, et mon verre d'un seul coup.  
J'regarde un peu les autres couples, genre vite fait.  
Ils sont tellement nuls à côté de toi.  
J'te jure, des éléphants.  
Et au milieu de tous ces mastodontes, y'a toi, et t'es comme un oiseau doré, j'te dis la vérité, t'es fabuleux.

_Y'a Elvis en playlist_

_Tu m'attrapes et me jette sur la piste_

T'as arrêté de danser, et t'as lancé un coup d'oeil circulaire dans la salle, tu m'as vu, tout seul comme un malheureux, assis, la tête entre les mains.  
J'te raconte pas ma surprise quand tu m'as fait un grand sourire (et bon dieu, quel sublime sourire !), que tu t'es avancé vers la table et que tu m'as dit un truc que j'ai pas compris, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, avant de me prendre la main et de m'entraîner entre tous ces danseurs.  
C'était un morceau du rockeur là, Elvis Presley.  
C'est la seule chose que j'ai capté quand je me suis retrouvé en plein milieu de la scène et que tu m'as dis : « Danse ! »

_Alors je ferme les yeux_

_Je me prends pour lui un peu_

Mes idées se mélangeant dans ma tête, je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer et faire un peu le vide dans mon esprit. Histoire de pas danser comme si j'avais un balai dans le cul, et de pas te donner une bonne raison de te moquer de moi également.  
Bon alors !  
Qu'est-ce qu'il fait déjà comme mouvement, c'fichu Presley ?  
Presley... avec un nom pareil, il a du mérite quand même !  
J'essaie de me rappeler, petit à petit, des clips que j'ai pu voir et dans lesquels il faisait l'guignol.  
Derrière mes paupières closes, les images me reviennent et défilent lentement.  
Alors je tente, tant bien que mal, d'exécuter les mouvements sans trop paraître ridicule.

_En moins classe_

_Mais ça passe_

Et apparemment, je m'en sors pas mal, parce que quand je rouvre les yeux, tu me regardes avec un petit sourire.

_Danse oh oui, danse_

_Fais comme si j'étais pas là _

_Quelle chance de te voir danser comme ça_

Tu te joins à moi dans les pas et là j'me dis que je devrais peut-être arrêté, parce que je dois vraiment faire plouc à côté de toi.  
Mais bon, je pense à tous les autres qui sont autour de nous et qui se foutent pas mal d'avoir l'air con.  
Et puis, toi qui danse avec moi, ce sera peut-être la seule fois qu'un truc pareil se produit... alors autant en profiter à fond.

_Danse oh oui, danse_

_Et mes yeux dansent avec toi_

_Vas-y danse devant moi qui n'ose pas_

On s'est rapprochés, sans le faire exprès, et quand je me suis rendu compte qu'on était limite collés, la seule pensée qui m'a traversé ç'a été : « Wouaw ».  
Un truc de ouf, j't'assure.  
J'avais l'impression de... de genre un peu planer, et j'imagine que l'alcool y était pour beaucoup aussi.  
Mais danser avec toi, être aussi près de toi, ça m'a fait un effet dingue j'te jure !  
Oh, bien sûr, on a l'habitude d'être proches lors de nos combats et de nos disputes quotidiennes, mais là c'était tellement différent, tellement extraordinaire.  
J'me répète, mais c'était un truc de ouf.  
Et puis tout d'un coup, le morceau s'est terminé, et je suis retombé sur Terre.  
Et la seule pensée qui m'a traversé ç'a été : « Merde »  
J'avais dansé avec toi, et ça avait été incroyable.  
Mais maintenant t'es marié.  
Et merde.

_M'éloignant, j'imagine_

_Que je suis Jackson quand il fait Billy Jean_

Une autre musique reprit, et décidant qu'il fallait que j'arrête avant de finir par plus pouvoir me retenir et de me coller réellement à toi sous les yeux de la sorcière, je m'éloigne pour reprendre ma danse un peu plus loin.  
Je reconnais Jackson qui chante dans les enceintes, et je me mets à faire le moon walk, étant donné que c'est le seul pas que je connais.  
Luffy, Ussop et Brook étaient à fond et s'époumonaient en gueulant les paroles n'importe comment.

_Là le carrelage s'allume pas_

_Tu me grilles et je te vois_

_Je rougis _

_Tu me dis..._

J'avais pas prévu que tu me suivrais, en fait.  
Alors quand je me retourne, je te vois, qui me regarde avec ton oeil rempli d'étoiles.  
J'arrête, je sens mes joues qui s'empourprent, et je me demande pourquoi je suis obligé de réagir comme un collégienne, et aussi pourquoi tu m'as suivi.  
Tu rigoles, t'avances vers moi et me lance :

- Continue, fais comme si j'étais pas là ! C'est tellement rare de te voir danser comme ça !

_Tu me dis : Danse oh oui, danse_

_Fais comme si j'étais pas là _

_Quelle chance de te voir danser comme ça_

_Danse oh oui, danse_

_Et mes yeux dansent avec toi _

_Vas-y danse devant moi qui n'ose pas_

- Oh vas-y Zoro ! T'as trop la classe !

Je regarde derrière moi et vois mon imbécile de capitaine arriver en trottinant, en costume blanc, mais toujours avec son éternel chapeau de paille.  
Il me prend les mains et se met à tourner avec moi en rigolant.  
Et toi t'es là à côté et tu nous regardes en souriant.  
Mais au moment où j'allais ouvrir notre mini ronde pour t'inviter à prendre place entre nous deux, on te tapote l'épaule, tu te tournes et elle se pend à ton bras.  
Tu lui prends la main et l'embrasse, avant de l'emmener de nouveau danser, et de disparaître entre tous les autres couples.

- Zoro ? Zoro, y'a un problème ?

Je regarde Luffy, et je réalise que je m'étais arrêté de tourner avec lui.

Je secoue la tête, lui lâche les mains et marmonne un : « Plus envie de danser » avant de m'éloigner, de me rasseoir et de retrouver ma bonne vieille amie la bouteille, ainsi que toutes ces paroles que je ne pourrais jamais te dire, et que je me répète à moi-même pour pas que ce soit des mots perdus.

Et merde.

* * *

Je me réveille en sursautant.  
Le bruit m'assaillit d'un coup.  
Où est-ce que j'étais ?

- Alors, enfin réveillé marimo ?

Je tourne la tête vers le Love-cook, qui me regarde avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
Je cherche des yeux tous les autres, et voit Nami qui parle avec un mec couvert d'or, Ussop qui chante avec Brook et Franky, Luffy qui danse sur une petite estrade et Robin qui lit un livre, imperturbable comme toujours.

- On est où ?

Le cook éclata de rire.

- Eh beh tête de cactus, tu te souviens pas ?

Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant dans ma mémoire.  
Ah ouais, je me rappelle.  
On était arrivé sur une île, et Luffy avait vu une affiche, pour un concert de... Olpotaf ? Toldebaf ? Oldelaf ?  
Ouais c'était ça, Oldelaf !  
Et notre stupide capitaine avait décidé qu'on irait, parce que ce mec avait l'air marrant, et aussi (et surtout) parce que le repas était offert par la ville.  
Et j'étais crevé et m'étais endormi dès la seconde chanson.  
Et j'avais fait ce rêve de merde, dans lequel ce maudit sourcil en vrille se mariait à la sorcière...  
Je levais les yeux sur ce fameux Oldelaf qui chantait dans son micro :

_Et chacun dans son coin_

_On est tous un peu Travolta _

_Un peu Jackson_

_Un peu ou pas_

Je me retournais vers le blondinet, qui était éclairé par la lune.  
Je souris. Il était quand même plus beau en vrai.

- Allons danser, lui dis-je.

Il me regarde comme si j'avais annoncé que j'allais me teindre les cheveux en rose.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? me demande-t-il avec un air un peu inquiet.

Je secouai la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de prendre ses mains et de l'entraîner vers la piste.

_Peu importe _

_C'est pour soi_

Arrivés sur l'estrade, je cherche un peu de place pour qu'on puisse bouger sans bousculer personne.  
Je trouve un petit coin à l'angle, un peu dans l'ombre.  
Je finis par m'arrêter et me tourner vers lui.

Je lui fais passer ses bras autour de mon cou et me serre contre lui, pendant qu'il me regarde sans vraiment comprendre, avec son sourire et son oeil étincelant, et que l'autre reprend le refrain :

_Que l'on danse oh oui, danse _

_Fais comme si j'étais pas là_

_Quelle chance de te voir danser comme ça_

_Danse, allez danse _

_Et mes yeux dansent avec toi _

_Vas-y danse devant moi qui n'ose pas  
_

C'était tellement mieux que dans ce putain de rêve, surtout quand t'as approché ton visage pour m'embrasser.  
Un truc de ouf, j'te jure.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
